Sidearm
by LexisMom
Summary: Four times Sam is locked in a confined space with Jack and his sidearm, and one time she isn't. Just a fun bit of fluff that my brain came up with. Rated M just to be safe.
1. 1st

#1

Colonel O'Neill reacted just in time to catch his new second-in-command as she was thrown into the room behind him. With a loud bang, his back hit the wall and they crumpled to the floor in a tangled mass of arms and legs.

"Sorry, sir," Sam groaned trying to scramble off of him, but their tack vests had become tangled, throwing her off balance. With an unladylike oomph, she collapsed back onto his chest. Startled, her knee connected with a particularly sensitive spot making him wince.

"Hold still," he ordered, wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing her offending knee with his other hand and pulling it out from between his legs. As her hips settled firmly against his, legs straddling him, they both froze. Her hands were pinned between them, her face inches above his as her pale blue eyes locked with his.

"Carter," he said carefully, not wanting to spook her into moving too fast. "Our vests are snagged together."

"Oh," she breathed, as if only trying to rationalize why was holding her in such an intimate embrace.

"Can you get us unstuck," he would laugh at her expression if his body wasn't already starting to respond to the way her heat pressed against him. He hadn't known her long, but he knew Samantha Carter was very rarely rendered speechless.

"The vests," he motioned his head to the area between them watched as her brain connected what he said with what was happening.

"On it, sir," she finally said, maneuvering her body to get a better look at where their vests were stuck together.

Jack gritted his teeth and willed his body to behave, but when she wiggled her hips again, he growled. "Any time, Carter."

"Sorry, sir," her face had turned a pretty shade of pink. "If I can just get my hand—" With a quick snap, her vest sprang free from his.

As she immediately sat up, her eyes widened. In this position, he knew she could feel his erection pressing intimately against her.

"It's just my sidearm," he said as she scrambled off of him.

"Yes, sir," she replied like a good soldier, but the look on her face belied her words.

"Carter—," he didn't know what to say to make this situation okay. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable; he was beginning to enjoy having her on his team.

"Don't worry about it sir," she said, but then added with a straight face. "But I do recommend finding a safer place to carry your sidearm. What would happen if it discharged prematurely?"

This time it was Jack who was rendered speechless as he watched her turn around and start to work on how to escape. Yep, he was really beginning to like his new second-in-command.


	2. 2nd

#2

"Dammit, Carter," Jack whispered into her ear, "would you stop squirming!"

"Sorry, sir," she adjusted herself one more time before trying to relax against him.

It had been a simple plan. Sneak aboard the Goa'uld transport ship in two shipping containers, wait until the ghost was clear, set off the device, and ring back to the planet. Unfortunately, the shipping container Sam and Jack were in was stacked underneath several others, effectively trapping them inside.

"Just relax," he told them both, "Daniel and Teal'c will find us soon."

"I know," she grumbled, fighting the urge to wiggle again. There was a sharp nail digging into her ribs as she lay on her side, every time she breathed it dug in further. Luckily, her BDUs kept it from drawing blood, but that didn't stop it from being painful. Losing the battle with herself, she wiggled backwards again, pressing her back against Jack's front.

"That's it," he said, slamming a hand onto her hip. "Carter, are you trying to torture me?"

"Torture you, sir?" Sam wiggled again and Jack groaned behind her. "I'm the one being slowly impaled by a nail."

"What are you talking about?" Now he sounded concerned.

"I'm laying on a nail, sir," she explained, not wanting to complain. She felt one of his arms snake underneath her to feel for the nail.

"Damn that's sharp, why didn't you say something sooner," he grumbled. "C'mere." He shifted suddenly, moving backwards as much as possible in the confined space. Sliding his arms around her, Sam was shocked at how easily he lifted and pulled her backwards. She suddenly found herself pressed even closer to Jack's body as he held her tight against him, effectively keeping her away from the sharp nail.

"Better?" His breath hot was against the side of her face.

"Yes, sir," she wiggled slightly to get comfortable and felt a growl in his chest. Not understanding, she tried to look over her shoulder at him. As she moved, he growled again.

"I swear to god, Carter," his lips moved against her ear, "if you wiggle your ass one more time, I won't be able to stop you from feeling my sidearm."

"Oh," Sam let out a breath as she suddenly realized what he meant as there was an unmistakable nudge against her backside. "Sir," she started to say.

"Sorry," he hissed. "Just—give me a minute, Carter," he said carefully, his entire body going tense as an awkward silence surrounded them.

When Daniel and Teal'c finally liberated them from the confined space, Sam didn't know what to do or say to her commanding officer.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked, picking up on the tension.

"Yes," Sam said too quickly, scrambling to gather her gear so they could get on with the mission.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" Daniel prodded again.

"Don't worry Daniel," Jack said with a smirk. "She was just concerned about my sidearm."

Sam's eyes widened. Was he teasing her?

"Why were you worried about his sidearm?" Daniel asked perplexed.

By the look on Jack's face, he was waiting to see what she'd say. Giving her an easy out, but waiting to see how she would handle the situation.

"I was worried about a premature discharge," she shrugged, smiling at the look of amusement on Jack's face.

"Why?" Daniel asked, his confusion obvious as he looked at Jack. "Didn't you have your safety turned on?"

They both busted out laughing as Daniel and Teal'c looked at them like they were insane.

Glancing at Jack, she found him watching her.

"Thank you, sir," she said, relieved their working relationship hadn't been damaged by what had happened, but knowing something important had changed between them nonetheless.

"Anytime, Carter," he said with a wink. "Anytime."


	3. 3rd

#3

"How the hell do we end up in these situations?" Jack grumbled at his second-in-command as he tried not to think about how perfect she felt tucked underneath him.

Instead, he focused on the crapshoot of events that led to this predicament. SG-1 had snuck aboard Apophis' ship in an effort to sabotage it. Right after planting the C4 charges, an armed Jaffa patrol had come around the corner. Realizing they were cut off from the ring room, they'd improvised and headed for the escape pods. Unfortunately, were only three remaining on the ship.

Jack had ordered Jonas and Teal'c into two of them, then practically threw Sam inside the last one before climbing in himself. With a hiss, they all had been ejected to the planet's surface.

Seeing as the pod wasn't actually built for two people, the landing was decidedly rough. They had been helpless as they tumbled within the confined space until it finally came to a stop. Jack had regained his bearings a few seconds later to discover himself draped all over his second-in-command. The door at his back had obviously been damaged on impact because it refused to open.

"This kind of stuff doesn't happen with Jonas or Teal'c, does it?" He asked, raising himself up as much as possible as she wiggled to try and find a comfortable spot.

"No, sir," she answered, but he swore he heard humor in her voice. "But could you imagine being locked in here with Jonas or Teal'c?"

Now there was a mental image Jack didn't need. "That would be hell," he shuddered.

"Sir, you can lay back down," she said gently. "I'm good."

Jack carefully let his weight rest against her and tried not to feel her breasts pressed against his chest, or the way he fit perfectly between her thighs. He had his forearms under her shoulders, and used his hands to pillow her head. Sam's arms were wrapped around his waist, resting gently against his lower back.

"Teal'c would kill me," Sam's voice startled him out of the thoughts he shouldn't be having.

"What?"

"If Teal'c were the one in this escape pod with me," she paused, "like this. He'd squish me for sure."

With their faces this close, Jack saw the faint blush the dabbled along her cheeks. "Jonas would kill me, too," she added. "He'd be so embarrassed being like this that he'd elbow me to death trying not to touch me," she ended with a chuckle.

"I guess you're lucky you got stuck with me then," Jack's couldn't keep the huskiness out of his voice. "I'm not too heavy or embarrassed about being on top of a beautiful woman."

He felt Sam's swift inhale at his out of line compliment. D'oh! Why did he have to add the last part. "I meant," he started, but then stopped. "What I mean is—"

Sam started to shake beneath him.

"Are you giggling?" He asked incredulous. "Carter, you better not be giggling."

"No," she snorted, ruining her lie. "It's just that you're actually blushing. Sir."

"Am not," he said and felt himself turn even redder, making Sam snicker more.

"Remember the last time we were stuck in a confined space together?" He watched as the memory blossomed in her eyes.

"Oh my god," she turned red, "that was so embarrassing. I had no idea—"

"Daniel was funny though," Jack laughed, then instantly regretted the action as it made brought a sadness into her eyes.

"We'd only been a team for what, a little over a year?" She shook her head slightly. "Seems like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then."

Before he could think of a reason not to, Jack pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened in shock for half a second before relaxing into the kiss, her fingers burying in his short hair. He told himself he only kissed her because he couldn't stand to see her so sad, but knew that was a lie. He kissed her because the idea of losing her, like they'd lost Daniel, made his heart ache.

A sudden jolt to the escape pod brought him to his senses as she tensed under him.

"Sir," she breathed, her breath tickling his neck. "I think they've found us."

Within seconds the escape hatch was thrown open from the outside as Jonas and Teal'c looked down at them.

"Hiya fellas," Jack said, squinting against the bright light. Sam lifted a hand from his back and waved at them.

"Do you require assistance?" Teal'c asked them.

"Nah," Jack said, "just gimme a minute to—get some feeling back into my arms." He looked at Sam as she grinned knowing his hesitation had nothing to do with stiffness in his arms.

Carefully lifting himself off of her, he climbed out of the pod and offered Sam his hand. She smiled shyly at him, accepting his assistance. As she ran her fingers through her hair, he took in her swollen lips. His body stirred and his lips tingled as he remembered what she tasted like.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Sam's gaze turned to his. Her eyes flicked down to his groin quickly before returning to his face, a smirk on her lips. Looking down he realized his pants were snug against his crotch, leaving little to the imagination. Groaning inwardly, he glanced toward Jonas and Teal'c to find them both desperately trying not to laugh. There was little doubt they had guessed what he and Sam had been doing while trapped in the escape pod.

Looking back at Sam he saw the sparkle in her eyes, letting him know she wasn't concerned about what their teammates thought. Pulling himself up to his full height, he gave them all his best Colonel face and said, "what's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a sidearm before?"


	4. 4th

#4

Sam fought as a hand clasped over her mouth and strong arms hauled her backwards into a maintenance closet.

"Carter, shhh," Jack's voice penetrated her momentary panic.

"Sir, what the hell?!" She gave him a shove as he released her.

"The delegates from 454 are here," he explained. "I'm hiding."

"Ok," Sam cocked her head but took the bait, "but why haul me into a maintenance closet?"

"I was lonely. I've been in here for about an hour," he shrugged. "I saw you walking by and, I'll admit it might not have been one of my better ideas."

"Sir, you do know you're a General and the commander of this base?" She said shaking her head at her commanding officer. "You can order the delegates from 454 to stay in their quarters."

He looked at her and blinked as if that hadn't occurred to him. Then waved his hand in front of her face, "nah, would never work. The lead negotiator keeps hitting on me; she thinks I'm adorable," he made are quotes with his fingers. "If I confined her to quarters, she'd think it was some sort of sexual invitation. No thank you."

Sam felt a cross between humor and jealously as she tried to listen as Jack described the delegation from 454. She knew she had no right to feel jealous. They had both agreed to keep their feelings locked in a room, and except for one fateful escape pod encounter, they had never crossed that line.

"And I'm telling you, Carter," Jack sighed, "I just don't see the appeal of green skin, do you?"

"What, sir?" She had no clue what he'd been talking about.

He grinned at her, "never mind."

The door to the maintenance room opened as Daniel looked at them in exasperation. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere? Sam, please tell me you aren't part of his plot to avoid the 454 delegation."

"Hey," Sam held her hands up, indicating her innocence, "I'm just an unwilling accomplice."

Jack snorted next to her before rolling his eyes at Daniel. "What makes you think I'm hiding?"

"Umm," Daniel made a show of looking around the closet, "because you're in a closet!"

"I'll have you know Carter and I have a very valid reason for being in here," Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Daniel mimicked the pose. "I'm all ears."

"Tell him, Carter," Jack said, not looking at her.

Without missing a beat she replied, "we were discussing the General's problem with the premature discharge of his sidearm. I told him he needs to get a second opinion," she breezed by Daniel as Jack stood there gaping at her.


	5. 5th

#5

Jack allowed the crisp Minnesota air to fill his lungs as he watched the woman he'd been trying to lure to his cabin for years pull her bag from the back of his truck. He couldn't believe she was here, that they were here together. Just the two of them. No saving the word. No rules and regulations. No interruptions.

She smiled as she met his gaze, a small crinkle forming at the edges of her eyes. Sam had changed a lot over the last eight years, grown from an inexperienced captain to a seasoned colonel, and he'd had the pleasure of watching her. Her face showed a few more laugh lines and he knew she had a few more battle scares, but this woman was the same person who he'd fallen in love with when she'd asked him to arm wrestle.

"It's beautiful, Jack," she said in awe at the sunset behind the woods. Jack—he loved his name on her lips.

"Yes it is," he replied not looking away from her. She blushed prettily and shook her head. "Come on, let me give you the tour."

They walked into the main living area, which led directly to a small kitchen. Off the back of the living room we're two bedrooms. "You can put your stuff in either room," he said, not wanting to pressure her.

"Which one is yours?" She said looking at both rooms. He gestured to the one on her left and smiled as she walked into it and dropped her bag on the bed.

"I didn't want to assume," he told her. While he wanted nothing more than to make love to her, he'd waited eight years, he could wait as long as she needed.

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you," she stepped closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Several hours later, after he'd kissed every scar and caressed every inch of her skin, Sam was snuggled into his chest with a leg thrown over his. As her hand toyed with his chest hair she giggled.

"I distinctly remember a conversation several years ago about giggling," Jack said with a chuckle.

""I was just thinking," Sam said, "it wasn't your sidearm this time."

"Carter," he laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "you know as well as I do that with you, it was never my sidearm."


End file.
